The present invention relates to a combination storage and table unit. Many present day events, such as tailgating events, camping events and picnics, require a variety of items to be stored, organized and transported. People attending tailgating events and picnics often transport food, beverages, clothes and other items to such events in their personal vehicles, such as sport utility vehicles (SUV""s). Such vehicles do not normally have suitable means for storing, organizing and transporting food and drink items to these events. Furthermore events such as tailgating events and picnics often take place in locations that lack adequate means for storing and organizing items that are transported by people. Many coolers, cooking apertures, and the its like have been developed, but none appear to as easily convertible and convenient as the product of the present invention.
The present invention discloses a combination storage and table unit. The storage and table unit comprises multiple storage compartments for storing and organizing food, beverages and other items. In addition to storing various items, the storage and table unit converts from a storage container into a table and, in the preferred embodiment, a table that can be selectively extended.
The storage and table unit includes a detachable lid that detaches from a main body of the storage and table unit to form a table top. The lid/table top includes grooved slots for holding beverage containers. Table legs are stored within a storage compartment of the storage and table unit and attach to the table top to form a table. The storage and table unit further includes removable front doors that detach from the main body of the storage and table unit and attach to the lid/table top to form table top extensions.
The storage and table unit of the present invention is designed to fit within the rear of most present day sports utility vehicles (SUV""s) and can also fit within other types of vehicles. The storage and table unit is constructed from washable plastic, and may be removed from a vehicle for packing, unpacking or cleaning. Because the storage and table unit stores various types of items and converts from a storage container into a table, it is particularly well-suited for use at picnics, camping trips, and tailgating events.
It is an object of the invention to provide a new storage and table unit that is portable, capable of storing a wide variety of items, and can be converted from a storage container to a table for supporting food, beverages and other items. It is a further object of the invention to provide a new storage and table unit that will fit in a SUV. Other objects and features of the invention will be readily apparent to those of skill in the art upon reading the following detailed description, when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.